coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5300 (8th July 2002)
Plot Richard concocts a fake statement for Jack and Vera. He calms them down and persuades them to leave their money where it is. Steve tells Karen they can move into their new flat in The Ridings in a few weeks, but she has to get a job first. Martin moves back into his flat. Vera tells Norris that he's misjudged Richard who's a very decent honest bloke in her opinion. Blanche overhears Maxine and Maria in the Rovers gossiping about Audrey and Archie disappearing together. She explains that Audrey works for Archie and asks them not to say anything as it's a secret. Norris overhears. Audrey is furious when she realises everybody knows about her working for Archie. She tells Archie she thought she could trust him. Richard phones Nick and tells him that he will pay for his flight to make sure he's at the wedding. Sally asks Kevin if he'll have the girls to stay during the Commonwealth Games so she can rent their room out. He agrees. Archie is very upset with Blanche and tells her their relationship is over. Blanche is devastated. Norris tells Lillian Spencer that she's barred from The Kabin. They call a truce and she tells him that he's welcome back in the Rovers. Lillian's daughter Danielle, an aromatherapist, arrives at the Rovers. Shelley and Geena tell Fred that if Lillian and her family stay, they're leaving. Cast Regular cast *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward Guest cast *Lillian Spencer - Maureen Lipman *Tim Spencer - Jonathan Wright *Danielle Spencer - Kelly Wenham Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Roy's Rolls Notes *Last appearance of Jack Duckworth until 28th October 2002 as William Tarmey underwent a heart bypass operation on 26th June. *Maureen Lipman makes a pre-Evelyn Plummer appearance as Lillian Spencer. *This episode was transmitted at 8.30pm to make way for an hour-long episode of Emmerdale at 7.00pm and to avoid a clash with the scheduled episode of EastEnders at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The truth about Archie and Audrey is revealed. The arrival of another member of the Spencer family is more than Geena and Shelley can bear. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,880,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns